


Calming the Wind

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Calming the Wind

Tyler stood tall before Zephyrborn, a determined look on her face. He returned the gaze as she stood at attention. 

"You wanted to ask me something?"

She nodded, asking earnestly. "Yes. Zephyrborn, are you upset or something?"

He looked at her quizzically, that was not where he thought the conversation was going. 

"What would ever give you that idea, my young apprentice?" He asked, and followed her gaze as she pointed. 

Wind was blowing harshly, and her friends and fellow apprentices were holding on for dear life to whatever they could in an attempt to not blow away. It was a wonder she herself had not been pushed back by the wind, but her small bit of training helped some-- and standing in front of the man blocking the wind helped even more.

He looked shocked, almost as if he hadn't even noticed the drastic change in the weather.

"Oh, I-" He stuttered slightly as the winds began to settle down significantly. "Not...not particularly."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She pressed. 

He shook his head. "Not particularly."

"Do you want a hug?"

He gave a small sigh, but nodded. "Sure, why not- oh!"

Tyler wrapped him in a big hug before he could even finish. He gently patted her head as he soon found another pair of arms embracing him, and another. He twisted his head to see Aaron, and- the little Frostheart?

"I'm not the best hugger, but..." Karin mumbled quietly.

A candy bar of some kind was then handed up to him. 

"Here, have a snicker." Taylor smiled. 

It was shortly after that Stormspirit came waltzing through, only to see both Sunflare and Frostheart peeking around the corner at something. Or a few someones. 

They pointed with quiet chuckles as he too peeked around the corner. Zephyrborn and the apprentices chatting, goofing around, and relaxing.

"Guess we know who the favorite is." Sunflare joked.

"They must have been worried too, but it seems they've got it covered." Frostheart commented. 

Stormspirit smiled, "That's our apprentices for you."


End file.
